En el fondo del cajón
by Halane
Summary: Cuando realizas una mudanza te topas con pequeñas cosas que habías olvidado, y recuerdas lo importantes que habían sido para ti. Por eso, siempre hace falta recordar para qué sirven los cajones de las mesillas.


N/A: Hi! Bueno, la verdad es que esto es una paranoia muy grande que me acaba de dar. Os aviso que tiene un ritmo más lento que un vals, así que si no os sentís con paciencia buscaros otro fic más amenos porque este no es el vuestro v.v Hay que ver, ¡tanto tiempo resistiéndome a publicar aquí fics de Harry Potter y medio año después de leer el último libro lo hago! Que hablen de espíritu de contradicción xD

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Las mudanzas son difíciles incluso cuando uno es un mago casi anciano, con grandes responsabilidades y un trabajo en el que pasar por casa es casi una bendición rara vez concedida. La sensación de desasosiego, la nostalgia al abandonar las paredes que han visto y oído nuestro día a día, el suelo que nos ha aguantado en los días buenos y malos. Ir a un lugar que no nos suena, del que desconocemos detalles simpáticos como dónde suena hueco al golpear con el puño, que no tiene la mancha del día en que a alguien se le cayó una taza de café al tropezar con una escoba tirada o la marca del día en el que el pequeño de la casa decidió que sacar la pintura con una tijera para ver qué había debajo no era tan mala idea.

A Harry le atrajo la idea de olvidar, siquiera para la pequeña tarea de vaciar la mesilla, la magia. Las mudanzas más importantes de su vida las había hecho sin varita, y no quería que esta fuera diferente.

Le daba lástima dejar la enorme casa donde había sido tan feliz. Claro que entendía que era ilógico mantener semejante propiedad ahora que sus hijos, ya mayores, habían formado sus propias familias. Cierto que había discutido con Ginny, diciéndole que no era justo trasladarse a una residencia donde no pudieran acoger a toda su descendencia en vacaciones, pero había reconocido la validez de su objeción cuando ella dijo que no irían todos a la vez y que, en caso de una reunión familiar, ni siquiera la casa que ocupaban habría sido suficiente. Además, había subrayado con una sonrisa, La Madriguera era el centro de reunión desde hacía años, y ni ella ni él iban a cambiar eso.

Por eso estaba ahora sacando cosas de los viejos cajones atestados de objetos que apenas le sonaban y otros tiempo atrás olvidados. Se preguntó si todo el mundo acumulaba en sus mesillas más y más pertenencias diminutas destinadas a quedar olvidadas durante años como aisladas náufragas en una abarrotada ciudad.

Miró la bolsa llena de basura y el diminuto montón de objetos sobre la cama. Era un milagro que, de tal cantidad de objetos, sólo esos hubieran valido la pena.

Con un suspiro, extrajo un fajo de papeles que había quedado en el fondo del primer cajón y empezó a romper viejas facturas, estropeados folletos y post-its con recordatorios que no sabía si habían cumplido o no su utilidad. Mas de pronto, al levantar una publicidad de escobas para niños, vio algo que hacía tiempo que no recordaba.

Desde la vieja foto mágica, un grupo de personas sonreían y se empujaban amistosamente entre risas y bromas. En el centro, sus padres agitaban las manos y cruzaban miradas cariñosas, dirigiendo incluso algunas a sus mejores amigos.

Allí estaban ellos, todos: Remus, Sirius, sus padres, Dumbledore… Incluso la cara del traidor de Peter Pettigrew no le trajo sino un melancólico resquemor.

Sintió una mano apretándole el pecho. ¿Cómo podía llevar tantos años sin preocuparse por esa foto? Recordó cuánto había significado para él en su juventud. Realmente sólo la sacaba cuando se sentía triste, asustado, nostálgico, confundido. Pero eso, pensó con resignación, había sido bastante a menudo en su problemática adolescencia llena de batallas, maldiciones y asesinatos.

Acarició el desgastado papel con sus dedos curtidos. Apenas podía sentir su textura, pero le dio igual, podía percibir otras cosas. Se rió un poco de sí mismo, diciéndose que se estaba haciendo viejo y sentimental. Estaba seguro de que una simple foto no podía haberlo ayudado tanto como ahora le parecía. Desde luego había significado mucho, había ayudado a sus casi inexistentes recuerdos infantiles del mundo mágico a tomar forma, había sido un acercamiento a sus padres, a su pasado: a su historia; pero no podía haber sido el apoyo emocional que ahora acudía a su mente entre una neblina confusa de acontecimientos.

Una súbita oleada de tristeza lo acometió al preguntarse qué habría sido de ellos si no hubieran muerto, si serían felices. La guerra se había cobrado muchas víctimas, pero eran esas pocas las que habían tenido significado para él, las de la gente que había ocupado un lugar en su vida. Los que estarían, cómo no, en las reuniones en La Madriguera, disfrutando de la comida y los chistes de los Weasley, que habían sido el nexo entre la enorme familia artificial que habían formado. Sacudió la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos inútiles de su imaginación. Hacía años que no le pasaban esas cosas. La felicidad de su vida familiar, sus hijos y ahora sus nietos habían borrado por completo los momentos de debilidad, de conjeturas que no llevaban a ningún sitio.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y cómo Ginny entraba y lo miraba perpleja, sin duda preguntándose qué examinaba con tanta atención. Acarició dulcemente su pelo azabache surcado de canas al ver la fotografía y se la arrebató de entre los dedos, guardándola en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón mientras ignoraba su gesto airado al intentar recuperarla.

Entonces, girándose en la puerta antes de salir, le recordó que tenían que dejar todo listo en media hora y que los cajones de las mesillas estaban para dejar allí las cosas que no podemos perder, pero tampoco estar mirando constantemente.


End file.
